Temptation
by Winter-Hale
Summary: this story is about how Winter Holt came into Twilight. its a prequel. and sorry the first chapter is short
1. the beginning

_**Temptation**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the characters in the story. But I do own Winter Holt and her family and her past. You know the whole deal and whatnot so on with the story….**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**It was a snowy day in the year of 1873. Twenty years after Jasper Whitlock got changed into a vampire for recreational purposes only. There he was sitting on al log wallowing in self pity. And then his life drastically changed. Forever.**

**A girl looking about 18 or 19 ran through the woods screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she saw Jasper. Jasper changed her feelings at once. She became calm.**

"**Hello ma'am. My names Jasper Whitlock and I'm new around here." Jasper said trying to coax the very good smelling lady over to him. "Hi I'm……" The young lady trailed off. She looked at the snow. "I'm Winter. Winter Holt. Do you think we could go somewhere a little warmer?" Winter said. "Sure." Came Jasper's reply, his mouth watering.**

**Jasper led her to an empty cabin. "So Winter sit down please." Jasper said offering her a seat right in front of him. "So tell me, what were you doing sitting on a log out in the cold?" Winter asked. "Thinking. Why were you screaming?" Asked Jasper.**

"**A man was chasing me. He was drunk and I lost him when I got into the woods." Winter started to explain. Jasper became furious. "What does he look like?" He asked. "I-I-I didn't get a good look at him." Winter stuttered. Jasper started to calm down even though he knew she was lying to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Months later Jasper and Winter courted. She rarely saw him and when she did his eyes were black. One day they were walking on the beach and the sunlight hit his face. Winter gasped, "What are you?" she asked and he ran into their forest.

Winter noticed the direction on where he fled and followed suit. As she entered the forest someone followed quietly.

"Jasper...... Jasper... where are you?" Winter whispered in a sing song voice. Jasper was hiding in a tree. Winter heard a twig crack. She wheeled around with her hand on her chest.

"Ja- Oh father!" She exclaimed. "My daughter. What are you doing here?" Mr. Holt asked. "Father I'm looking for someone." Said Winter.

"Well you better be getting home. Your daughter needs you." Jasper's face was filled with disbelief. She had never told him that.

"She's not just my daughter either," she growled, "If I remember correctly your the one who forced yourself upon me shortly after mother died."

"Do not! Do not speak to me like that!" Mr. Holt swiftly walked up to her and got in her face, "Or you wont like the punishment."

Jasper jumped down from his hiding spot. "Sir," Jasper drawled, "Please leave this lovely lady alone."

"I will do whatever pleases me! And that means my daughter going home!" Exclaimed Mr. Holt.

"Father please see to Prudence until I get home. I'll be right behind you after I talk to Mr. Whitlock."

"No you will go now!" Mr. Holt puffed up his chest.

"Mr. Holt please listen to Winter's wishes." Jasper put in.

Mr. Holt's gaze rounded on Winter.

"Winter! Winter! That is not the name I gave you. Elisabeth."

"Firstly Mother named me and secondly I hate that name." She shuddered.

"Mr. Holt leave NOW." Jasper growled.

"Bu-" He trailed off because he was looking in Jasper's eyes.

Jasper's eyes looked murderous and thirsty, ready for the kill. Mr. Holt backed off not turning until he left the forest.

Winter turned to look at Jasper. His eyes still thirsty. "You never did answer my question." She whispered hesitantly trying to touch under his black eyes.

As soon as she touched the cold skin she gasped and Jasper stepped back and looked away. "I sparkle in the sunlight, I can mess with peoples emotions, I cant sleep, eat, or drink, well water, beer, wine or milk. But I do drink blood. I'm a vampire. Go ahead and run if you want to." Jasper looked away and felt uncontrollable love from Winter.

"No. I am yours and your are mine. I'm not going to run from you."

"I'm old. I could be old enough to be, sorry to say this, your father."

"That doesn't matter. You could be old and wrinkly and I still wouldn't care. I love you and that will never change." As if to back up her words her strong loving emotions slammed into him.

"Well you should go. Before your father gets more mad with you. Don't worry I will watch you when you sleep. Your father wont live next time." He lifted her hand to his cold lips. Immense pleasure filled both of them.

"Okay." She stumbled and made her way back home.

''I love you." Jasper whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I again do not own Twilight. I do own Winter and her daughter and parents.

As Winter walked into the house her father caught a hold of her arm.

"Prudence." She whispered, not wanting her daughter to see her like that.

"Sleeping. Now your punishment..." He trailed off thinking, "AHA I know come

with me."

He pulled her into his room and raped her again. As she got up and dressed he

said, "Oh and you can't see this Mr. Whitlock. Again. Did you hear me?" He

asked when she didn't reply. Winter nodded yes. "Leave now, I don't want to see

you anymore tonight. Good night Elisabeth." "Good night, father."

She ran back into her room and started to cry. For it was her birthday and she had

been violated again. Thank goodness she had her period a couple of days before.

No child this time. Her sobs got quieter as she got more tired. Jasper had fed

before he popped into her room. His startling red eyes widened. "Winter," he

whispered.

He moved closer to Winter. She looked up and winced at the eyes. He looked

away. "What happened?" He asked. "Go away, I don't want you to see me like

this." Said Winter trying to push him away. Jasper placed a kiss on her head.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." he said. "Jasper I just want to die.

My father raped me again. And its my birthday." Another sob racked her body.

Jasper's arms gently wound around her slight frame.

He felt determination flow through him. She peeked up at him. "Jasper will you

change me?" She asked in a small voice. Jasper stiffened and backed away. "No."

He said between clenched teeth.

She walked up to him, "Please. Jasper I need to escape from this hellhole. This

could be the only way. We could be together forever. Its either this or dying." She

said. "You don't even have a weapon." He said calling her bluff. Winter pulled

away and walked to her bedside table. She pulled out a dagger and put it twords

her chest. "If you don't change me I will kill myself." As if to prove her point she

put it closer if possible to her chest. A squeak left her lips.

Jasper looked exhausted. "Fine give me that dagger," Jasper thought for a second,

"one second thought you have to marry me first. And give Prudence up for

adoption." Jasper was smug because he knew that Winter would never give up her

daughter but she surprised him by saying. "Alright fine." She gave him the dagger

and sat down on her bed.

Jasper looked frustrated, "Go to bed I'll watch over you," he felt her frightened feelings.

"And I'll be here when you wake." "Okay." she shut her eyes and slept.

Prudence woke up around seven, Jasper bundled her up and cradled her so Winter could catch up on sleep. Winter woke up around seven thirty wondering why Prudence wasn't crying. She sat up and looked around and saw Jasper holding her. Winter gave him a quizzical look.

"I thought you should sleep in. She's not that hard to take care of." said Jasper. Winter walked over and took her daughter in her arms. "My baby is well behaved. Thank you," she said staring into his red eyes. "But now I'm late for making breakfast for my family. If you'll excuse me..." She trailed off and walked to her bed putting on a robe over her nightgown and opened the door to walk out when Jasper said, "Pack your clothes, yell my name and we'll run away. Today." Winter's look was searching for some kind of bluff but she saw none and smiled. "Alright go... wait," she grabbed some peasant gowns and put them in a bag with a couple of pairs of kid boots, "Bring this with you so I don't have to carry anything extra."

Jasper took the bag and ran out of the window. Winter preceded downstairs. She had just started to put breakfast on a plate on her father's spot as her father sat down. "Good morning, Father." Said Winter. "It is a good morning isn't it?" Winter nodded and started to feed Prudence. "So how did you and Mr. Whitlock meet?" Mr. Holt asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Winter bristled. "Well I do. So where and when?" "In the forest when you were chasing me drunk." Said Winter hesitantly. Mr. Holt took a deep breath. "Father why don't you eat?" Mr. Holt nodded and started to eat.

Winter started to feed herself and Prudence. When Winter was done she picked up Prudence and brought her to her room. Winter changed herself and her daughter. She put some clothing of Prudence's in a bag with a letter saying :  
This is my daughter Prudence Whitlock. She is 3 years old, able to feed herself and and she is loving and this pains me to do, but I have to let her go. My name is Winter Whitlock. I hope she finds a good home. Keep an eye on her for me. I want to come back for her but alas I cannot. Tell her that I love her and I never regretted having her I just regretted how she was conceived. To Prudence.. I'm sorry. I hope that I'll be able to talk to you and tell you about me and your namesake, my mother, your Grandmother. Love your mother, Winter Whitlock.

There were tear streaks on her cheeks as she finished the letter. She packed the bag and put in a picture of her and Prudence. She picked Prudence up and said, "Tis the last time you will see me, my darling daughter. I love you. And I will for the rest of my eternal life."

Mr. Holt looked up from the book when she entered the living room, "What is with the bag? Where are you going?" Winter lifted her chin and said, "I'm off to marry Jasper." Mr. Holt got up angrily and Winter bolted out of the house with her father on her heals. "JASPER!" She yelled. Jasper popped out of nowhere and cradled Winter like she was cradled Prudence and Jasper ran at inhuman speed to Sheffield England.

Jasper put them down as soon as they were safe. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "I wrote a heart felt letter for Prudence and the orphanage were giving her too. But first... we have to get married I gave her your last name."

Jasper took her hands. "Okay whatever you say." "Let us find a church." They found a minster and he married them. After she had his ring on her finger she pulled him out of the church. "Okay next is Prudence. Let us find an orphanage."

They walked and walked at a normal human pace which bothered Jasper but he bit his tongue.

After what seemed like hours of walking they found an orphanage. It was a cloudy day but still light out and they knocked on a huge door.  
A nice plump lady with blond hair opened the door.  
"Hello how may I help you?" The lady asked. "Hello my name is Winter Whitlock, this is my daughter Prudence, and my husband Jasper. This is the best I can do for my daughter I brought a letter for her but you can read it too. My daughter is in danger please don't let anyone with the last name Holt adopt her. My husband will come by later with another picture for her." Winter put Prudence in the plump lady's arms.  
"Good - bye, my daughter. Jasper will be here in three days time." Winter finished telling the plump lady. "Bu-" the lady started to protest. "Good - bye." Winter took Jasper's hand and they walked the opposite way.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Jasper picked up Winter. "Now let us find somewhere for you." He whispered huskily. Winter giggled. He ran with her to a cabin and laid her on a bed. "I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt." She looked up at him, trust radiating from her. "Okay."

With that said Jasper leaned down and bit her throat. Winter gasped in pain. Jasper bit her wrist, behind the knee and her femoral artery on her inner thigh. "I'm sorry for hurting you." But Winter wasn't listening she was in anguish.

Jasper sat with her helping her by keeping her emotions calm.

Almost three days later...

Her heart was racing like a racehorse... her breathing spiked... her senses strengthened. She felt like death. In fact she would've welcomed it. "Th- thump. Th- thump. Th- thump." went her beating heart.

Her breathing spiked even more. Her heart was trying to win a race that she would lose. Her body ached but didn't burn. Jasper helped alot.  
Her mind opened to other things. She was able to communicate but not that well. Most of the time she ended up screaming out in pain and Jasper would apologize over and over.

"Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Ker-Thump." went her last heart beat. She didn't breath.

She opened her eyes and saw colors. Light blues, dark blues, purples and her eyes moved to Jasper. She looked at his neck and saw scars. Her muscles bunched and she prepared to attack but Jasper made her feel calm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves scars." she looked at him some more and gasped. "How many vampires bit you?" She asked listening to her bell like voice. "One changed me. But many in all tried to kill me." Winter clutched her throat.

"Your thirsty. Lets hunt." He put his hand in hers and they ran to the nearest town away from where Prudence was. They hunted till they were both full. Jasper took a picture of Winter and ran it down to the orphanage and gave it to the nice plump lady and then ran back to Winter not wanting to leave her side.

They lived together for 80 years watching over Prudence. Prudence was 84 and in the hospital. Winter went to visit her. She opened the door. "My lovely daughter." She said and Prudence opened her eyes. "My name is Winter Whitlock." Prudence swallowed. "Your my mother?" Winter nodded. "But your so young and I'm so old." Winter took a deep breath. "I went though this process to become a vampire." Prudence gasped. "Are you here to change me?" Winter shook her head. "You need to follow your husband in heaven. Your children need to see you there too when they join you. I just wanted you to see me, hear my voice and my ice cold touch, I wanted you to hear my story." Prudence nodded, listening and she told her story.

"I saw you grow up. I went to your wedding. I was in the trees. I was so proud of you. But I must go. I love you as I have my whole life." She left after leaving a kiss on Prudence's forehead.

Prudence died later that night...

That very same night Jasper left Winter.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was alone for another 40 years meeting a nomad named James he left too. One day she ran to Washington State. She came across a familiar sent and she followed it.

She followed it to a house where it was the strongest. A pixie like female met her. "I know why your here." the female said. "You mind telling me?" Winter asked. "What is your name nomad?" The small girl asked. "Winter. You?" "My name is Alice Cullen." the female said. "So you mind telling me why I'm here. Because I don't really know." Winter said. "Now try to stay calm." Alice said. Winter nodded. "You're here because you crossed Jasper's sent." Winter stiffened as she recognized the name.

"My husband is still alive?" Winter asked. "Husband?" Alice exclaimed. "Jasper Whitlock is my husband." They both herd tires on gravel. "Stay here." Alice said. The car stopped and she said something to two different people and then came back to Winter. "Come inside."

Winter followed Alice into the house and into the living room. There was three men and three women. "Hello my name is Winter." "Hello I'm Edward. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and you know Alice." Winter nodded. "My what strange eyes you all have. And you fidget. Why?"

"We hunt animals and associate with humans." Explained Carlisle. "Okay that's all fine and dandy. But where is my husband?" Jasper walked into the room. "I'm right here." Winter flitted to his side. "Oh my darling. How I have missed you. I thought you had died. I was about to avenge you." She looked into his eyes. "Why are your eyes different? How long have you been here?" She asked. "I've been here for about fifty years. I'm sorry I left you. But you were sad and depressed."

Winter glared up at him. "That's because my daughter died not even an hour before!"  
She felt calmer. "You were always worrying about Prudence or your father. I needed a change and Alice gave me that change." Winter looked up at him quizzically. "What are you trying to say?"

Edward cleared his throat. Winter glared at him. "What?" Edward waved her over to him. She shook her head. "No I was away from my husband for too long." "Please come here." Edward said again. Alice started walking towards them. Winter put her hand out and Alice could move no further.

"To your hands? I thought it was just your mind." Said Jasper  
"Nope," she smiled, "I practiced." the others looked on confused except for Edward and Alice. "She's telekinetic." Edward answered someone's thoughts. "Mind reader?" Edward nodded smiling. "Now please come here so we can explain."

Winter dropped her hand and walked over to where Edward was. Alice walked to Jasper and Edward put his hands on the tops of her arms. Alice kissed Jasper's cheek. Alice was pushed back against the wall. Everyone looked at winter, her eyes squinted her hands at her sides clenched into fists. Edward still had hold of her.

"Stay away from him." Winter spat at Alice. "Alice how could you make such a reckless decision?" Esme asked. Alice couldn't move or speak. Her body still pressed against the wall, her airways blocked. "Winter! Stop." Jasper said sharply. "Jasper where married! You let her kiss you! What is the problem there!" she snapped. "Winter please let Alice go." Something clicked in Winter's head and Edward cussed.

Edward tried to restrain Winter but it didn't work. Winter lunged herself at Jasper.  
"Why! Is she prettier than me? Is it because you didn't have to change her? Is it because I was depressed? Why?" She shrieked. "Winter..." Alice started. "Shut up."  
"Winter. Please" Jasper pleaded. Winter froze. Edward pulled her off of him.

"Come with me." He whispered. Winter went along with Edward. He brought her upstairs to his room.  
"I know what your thinking. Literally. Alice and Jasper, prepare your self for this, they are married too."  
The air in Winter's throat hitched and she started to tearlessly cry.  
Edward held her as she cried. "You look hungry." He commented. "Just a little bit."  
"Come hunting with me in our style. Just try it." She nodded.  
"I'll try it but I doubt I'll like it."  
"You won't. I promise you that but at least this color eyes are more attractive than that color."  
Winter in response rolled her red eyes. Edward pulled her up and they jumped out of the widow.

And they hunted. She got a lioness and some deer. "Yum, Yum." she said sarcastically. Edward chuckled. "Your really nice. I know his reasons but I don't like them." She sighed. "Me either. But what can I do! I'm his wife!" she threw up her arms in defeat. "Do you want to kill Alice?" He asked.  
She was thinking. Finally Edward smiled slowly. "You know my answer then." She said. "I'm proud of you now lets go back and tell the family."

Top of Form

The minute they walked into the house two males were in their faces. "Guys back up. Jasper, Alice. Please come here. No harm will come to you." Edward said. He grabbed Winter's hand and squeezed it. They emerged. "Jasper I'm sorry I overreacted. Alice I'm sorry I freaked out at you. I know you didn't know about me. I wont kill you. I could never hurt Jasper like that. As long as he's happy I'm happy." She took off her wedding ring and put it in Jasper's hand.

She turned to Carlisle. "What an interesting life you have here. I would try it sometime but I don't know if I'd be able to keep up with it." Carlisle just stared at her, with a question on his face. "She wants to know if she could stay here." Said Edward.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Carlisle asked. "Yes. I just told everyone I wouldn't kill Alice and I would never kill Jasper. I can handle this like an adult."  
"She's telling the truth. She missed you Jasper and Alice like she said she would never hurt you." Carlisle's face was one of shock. "Okay Winter you can stay." Carlisle said. "I'll show you where your room is." Edward said and led her away.

He led her to his room. "This is only temporary but you can make your self at home. We go to school so when your eyes cool..." She held up her hand to stop his sentence.  
"Can't I just go to school?" Edward looked at her blankly. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your eyes are red." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Ahhh I see. What color were your eyes?"  
"Well you see I got bleach blond hair so what color eyes would that be?"  
"Blue." she nodded. "And red and blue make purple. I get purple eyes!" she squealed the last sentence. (A/N: I would totally do that too) Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Alice could you come here please?" Winter asked.

Alice came hesitantly. "Yes!" Alice said. Winter looked at Edward. "She can see into the future." He replied. "Oh shopping. Right. First could you get me blue contacts? Then you can doll me up for my first day of school." Winter said. Carlisle walked up. "But first we need to adopt you."

"You look more like a Hale. Don't you think Esme? We could make them triplets. Her adoptive parents died and they found her sister and her brother. So they asked us." Winter nodded bored by the paperwork.  
"Carlisle just adopt her. We need to go shopping!" Alice thrilled walking next to Winter. "Here you go. Blue. Put them in and lets go to the mall." Alice dragged Winter away.  
"Wait! Middle name?" Carlisle asked. "Prudence!" She yelled out before Alice dragged her out to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her first day of school was a blast. She met new people who avoided her like the plague. She sat with the Cullen's at lunch. Towards the end of lunch Edward nudged Winter's arm. "What?" She asked. "People from the office want to talk to you. I'm coming too."

"Hello Cullen's" Said a male. "Hello Mr. Greene." Said the family. "I need to talk to your newest family member, Winter Hale."  
Winter got up and Edward by her side. "I said your newest family member only." said Mr. Greene. "She's nervous and asked me to come if this happened."  
Mr. Greene nodded his head, "Alright Mr. Cullen.."  
They walked down to his office and they talked about her family ties. About Jasper and Rosalie. How she likes the school and her new family.

The bell finally rang. "Oh I'm sorry that you missed lunch." Said Mr. Greene. "It's okay. I'm not hungry. Just nervous." Winter responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two months later someone new came to Forks.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
